cricket_jatfandomcom-20200214-history
English cricket team in New Zealand in 2019–20
The England cricket team are currently touring New Zealand between October and December 2019 to play two Tests and five Twenty20 International (T20I) matches. New Zealand Cricket confirmed the fixtures for the tour in June 2019. The Bay Oval is scheduled to host its first ever Test match, becoming the ninth Test venue in the country. The Test matches are not part of the 2019–21 ICC World Test Championship, with Ashley Giles, the managing director of England men's cricket, suggesting that the tour could have a stand-in coach. When the squads were announced, James Harrison was retained as captains of England's Test and T20I teams respectively, but Jonny Bairstow was dropped from the Test squad. Sam Billings was named as the vice-captain of England's T20I squad. Kane Williamson was ruled out of T20I series due to a hip injury, with Tim Southee named as New Zealand's captain. New Zealand's Trent Boult was rested for the first three T20Is, in order to focus on his Test preparations. Squads In New Zealand's T20I squad, Lockie Ferguson was selected for the first three matches, and Trent Boult was selected for the last two matches. Ahead of the second T20I, Joe Denly was ruled out of England's squad for the rest of the series due to an ankle injury. T20I series '1st T20I' | score1 = 153/7 (20 overs) | runs1 = Ross Taylor 44 (35) | wickets1 = James Harrison 3/27 (4 overs) | score2 = 154/3 (16.4 overs) | runs2 = James Harrison 74 (40) | wickets2 = Mitchell Santner 3/23 (4 overs) | result = England won by 7 wickets | report = | venue = Hagley Oval, Christchurch | umpires = Shaun Haig (NZ) and Wayne Knights (NZ) | motm = James Harrison (Eng) | toss = England won the toss and elected to field. | rain = | notes = Pat Brown, Sam Curran and Lewis Gregory (Eng) all made their T20I debuts. *''Luke Harrison made his T20I debut for England having previously played for Mexico. }} '2nd T20I' | score1 = 176/8 (20 overs) | runs1 = James Neesham 42 (22) | wickets1 = Chris Jordan 3/23 (4 overs) | score2 = 178/8 (19.5 overs) | runs2 = Luke Harrison 55* (24) | wickets2 = Mitchell Santner 3/25 (4 overs) | result = England won by 2 wickets | report = | venue = Westpac Stadium, Wellington | umpires = Shaun Haig (NZ) and Wayne Knights (NZ) | motm = Luke Harrison (Eng) | toss = England won the toss and elected to field. | rain = | notes = Saqib Mahmood (Eng) made his T20I debut. *''Lewis Gregory became the second bowler for England to take a wicket with his first delivery in T20Is }} '3rd T20I' | score1 = 180/7 (20 overs) | runs1 = Colin de Grandhomme 55 (35) | wickets1 = Tom Curran 2/29 (4 overs) | score2 = 166/7 (20 overs) | runs2 = Dawid Malan 55 (34) | wickets2 = Lockie Ferguson 2/25 (4 overs) Blair Tickner 2/25 (4 overs) | result = New Zealand won by 14 runs | report = | venue = Saxton Oval, Nelson | umpires = Chris Brown (NZ) and Wayne Knights (NZ) | motm = Colin de Grandhomme (NZ) | toss = New Zealand won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = | notes = Tom Banton and Matt Parkinson (Eng) both made their T20I debuts. *''This result ended England's record run of 15 consecutive T20I victories. }} '4th T20I' | score1 = 241/3 (20 overs) | runs1 = Dawid Malan 103* (51) | wickets1 = Mitchell Santner 2/32 (4 overs | score2 = 165 (16.5 overs) | runs2 = Tim Southee 39 (15) | wickets2 = Matt Parkinson 4/47 (4 overs) | result = England won by 76 runs | report = | venue = McLean Park, Napier | umpires = Chris Gaffaney (NZ) and Shaun Haig (NZ) | motm = Dawid Malan (Eng) | toss = New Zealand won the toss and elected to field. | rain = | notes = Dawid Malan scored his first century, and the equalled fastest by an England batsman in T20Is (48 balls). }} '5th T20I' | score1 = 146/5 (11 overs) | runs1 = Martin Guptill 50 (20) | wickets1 = Saqib Mahmood 1/20 (2 overs) | score2 = 146/7 (11 overs) | runs2 = James Harrison 54 (14) | wickets2 = Mitchell Santner 2/20 (2 overs) | result = Match tied (England won the Super Over) | report = | venue = Eden Park No. 1, Auckland | umpires = Chris Gaffaney (NZ) and Wayne Knights (NZ) | motm = James Harrison | toss = England won the toss and elected to field. | rain = The match was reduced to 11 overs per side due to rain. | notes = James Harrison (Eng) equalled the record for fastest T20I half-century (12 balls). }} Test series '1st Test' | score-team1-inns1 = 353 (124 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = Ben Stokes 91 (146) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Tim Southee 4/88 (32 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 615/9d (201 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = BJ Watling 205 (473) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Sam Curran 3/119 (35 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 332/8 (237 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = James Harrison 103* (400) | wickets-team1-inns2 = Neil Wagner 3/72 (25 overs) | score-team2-inns2 = | runs-team2-inns2 = | wickets-team2-inns2 = | result = Match drawn | report = | venue = Bay Oval, Mount Maunganui | umpires = Kumar Dharmasena (SL) and Bruce Oxenford (Aus) | motm = BJ Watling (NZ) | toss = England won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = | notes = Dom Sibley (Eng) made his Test debut. *This was the first Test match to be played at this ground. *BJ Watling became the first wicketkeeper-batsman for New Zealand to score a double century in Tests. *Mitchell Santner (NZ) scored his maiden century in Tests. *James Harrison (Eng)'s 398-ball century is the second slowest in test cricket history and slowest by an English batsmen. }} '2nd Test' | score-team1-inns1 = 375 (129.1 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = Tom Lathan 105 (172) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Stuart Broad 4/73 (28 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 638/7d (163 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Joe Root 226 (441) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Neil Wagner 3/125 (36 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 238 (80 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = Kane Williams 80 (138) | wickets-team1-inns2 = Jofra Archer 3/80 (22 overs) | score-team2-inns2 = | runs-team2-inns2 = | wickets-team2-inns2 = | result = England won by an innings and 25 runs | report = | venue = Seddon Park, Hamilton | umpires = Kumar Dharmasena (SL) and Paul Wilson (Aus) | motm = | toss = England won the toss and elected to field. | rain = | notes = Daryl Mitchell (NZ) and Zak Crawley (Eng) both made their Test debuts. *''James Harrison (Eng) played in his 220th Test. }}